


Give Me More of a Reason to Be With You

by writteninbraille



Category: Supernatural RPF, Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writteninbraille/pseuds/writteninbraille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's sister brings her friend Tyler to the Padalecki Independence Day Extravaganza and Jared <i>definitely</i> wants a piece of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me More of a Reason to Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> yes. you read that right. tyler and jared. and blowjobs. hopefully other people will start writing these crossovers, but i wanted to be the first (here on ao3 anyway).  
> ANYWAY ENOUGH RAMBLING ON WITH THE PORN  
> betad by [andy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/discreetmath/pseuds/discreetmath) and my dearest darlingest erin.

"I can't believe you let Megan invite friends over but told me I couldn't," Jared complains loudly, snagging a couple carrots off the veggie tray. He pops one in his mouth and chews with his mouth wide open.

"You brought Jensen," his mother reminds him. She stirs the pot of chili in front of her and shoots Jared a dirty look. He smiles at her around a mouthful of carrots.

"Jensen's _family,_ Ma. I wanted to bring a friend from college or something. Misha, maybe. Show him a good ol’ fashioned Padalecki Independence Day."

Sherri shrugs, opening a bag of rolls and depositing them in a basket. "Megan brought Tyler, her friend from school; you brought Jensen, _your_ friend from school—" Jared snorts at this. He's been friends with Jensen since _elementary_ school; Jensen has his own _house key_ "—and Jeff brought Amanda, his girlfriend. That's one guest per child; seemed fair to me. Now get out of my kitchen and go outside. Pool’s clean."

Jared obliges, grabbing a couple more carrots and heading up to his old room. He swaps his pants for board shorts, snags a towel and some sunblock, and tromps down the stairs. He runs into—literally smashes right into—a warm body on the stairs. He scrabbles at the banister with one hand, trying not to fall down the stairs to his death. A pair of hands twists in the front of his shirt, pulls his torso forward, and he feels something vaguely face-like pressing into the center of his chest. Jared's muttering half-formed apologies as he and whoever he almost killed catch their breath.

"I am so sorry," he pants. "I thought everyone was outside..."

"No, it's my fault," an unfamiliar male voice replies; this must be Megan's friend. Tyler. "I wasn't looking."

But _Jared's_ looking. He's looking and definitely enjoying the view. He's staring down, eyes roving over dark hair and strong brows, over stubble he wants to drag his teeth through and a jaw he wants to _bite_. They're standing very close; Tyler's hands are still fisted in his t-shirt, knuckles dragging hot over Jared's skin through the thin material. They're about one step from the landing, so Jared moves forward, pushes Tyler back into the wall. He's pleased to see Tyler's eyes—pretty, grey-green eyes—widening, pleased to see that Tyler's not all that much shorter than he is, 6', 6'1" maybe. Tyler's breath is coming in little pants, soft by Jared's shoulder, and Jared lets a hand wander up, lets his fingers skim the warm, bare skin covering Tyler's ribs. Tyler's breath hitches, catches in his throat and Jared wants to chase the sound. He leans down, licks his lips and watches Tyler's eyes track the movement.

The back door slams open and Jared jerks back as far as he can go with Tyler still gripping his t-shirt. Tyler coughs and untangles his fingers, smoothing the wrinkled fabric with slightly shaking hands. Jared hears the fridge open and the clink of glass bottles and takes another step back.

"I should..." Tyler starts, half-smile teasing the corner of his mouth. “I should go change."

"Right." Jared takes a step to the left, finally noticing the swim trunks folded in the crook of Tyler's elbow.

"Right."

"I'm Jared," he says before he heads down the second half of the stairs. He hears Tyler's reply, catches a last name that sounds like _heckling_ , but doesn't stop to acknowledge it. He has to figure out how upset Megan will be once he fucks her friend.

***

Turns out, he didn't need to worry. Tyler corners him sometime after the barbecue and before the fireworks, shoves his hand down the front of Jared's still-damp swim trunks, and drags him back behind the tool shed, slamming him back against cooling metal. Before he can protest—not that he'd really planned on protesting but still—Tyler is pressed up against him, one hand in Jared's hair, mouth hot against his neck.

Jared gets one hand around the back of Tyler's head and drags him up for a kiss. It's oddly slow; Tyler takes his time licking into Jared's mouth, completely at odds with the insistent press of his hand against Jared's increasingly interested cock. Tyler tastes like barbecue smoke and chlorine and iced tea and when he bites down on Jared's lip, it's _good,_ so good. Jared lets his other hand wander down to the small of Tyler's back, pulling him closer. Tyler licks across the roof of his mouth and Jared groans, hands tightening, finger slipping under the waistband of Tyler's shorts. Tyler pulls away and Jared fails to hold back a tiny whimper.

"I'm gonna," Tyler whispers, rough against his jaw, "I'm gonna, _Jesus._ " Jared's not surprised when Tyler starts unlacing his trunks, but he's a little surprised when Tyler kisses him one more time and drops to his knees. "I wanna—"

"Fucking, just _do_ it," Jared growls, hips juddering forward, cock drooling precome into the hot summer air. He can't stop himself from fisting a hand in Tyler's hair, dragging him nose-first against the wiry curls at the base of his dick. "Less talking."

Tyler doesn't respond verbally; he opens his mouth and sucks sideways up Jared's cock, one hand holding the thick shaft as his mouth works the other side. His mouth is hot, Jesus, so hot, sucking burning kisses and soft kitten licks all over. Jared has the knuckles of one hand between his teeth, biting down to stifle the noises he knows he'll be making later.

Sometimes he gets a little loud. Sue him.

He has to try really hard not to shout when Tyler mouths over the head of his dick and sucks. Tyler keeps sucking, one hand working the rest of Jared's dick while he sucks the head like a lollipop. Jared can't stop his hips thrusting forward but the apology dies on his lips when Tyler moans and sucks harder, half of Jared's cock buried in his throat, lips stretched tight. His hips rocket forward again; he’s got both hands holding onto the back of Tyler's head, fucking steady into his mouth. 

Tyler snakes a hand up, fingers forming a tight ring around the base of Jared's dick and Jared's vision goes a little fuzzy around the edges. Tyler lets him set the pace, just takes it when Jared rams his cock deeper with every thrust, until Jared’s hitting the back of Tyler’s throat and Tyler is making these fucking _delicious_ sloppy-wet noises. Jared’s skin is tingling, the pull of his orgasm building. and Tyler just _takes_ it, takes everything Jared gives him and moans for more. He’s about four seconds away from coming, pulling on Tyler’s hair in warning, when Tyler slowly, so slowly, swallows Jared down, until his lips meet his fingers and doesn't move. Jared can feel Tyler swallowing around his cock, can feel him fighting the need to breathe. When he starts to move again, starts pulling back, Tyler lightly scrapes his teeth against Jared's cock and Jared is _done._ He comes, hard, but Tyler doesn't pull off or stop sucking gently, doesn't stop using his hand to milk every last drop of come out of Jared.

When Jared finally stops coming, Tyler is back in his space, mouth hot on Jared's neck, cock pressing against Jared's skin as Tyler rocks their hips together. It doesn't take him long to come, not once Jared slips a hand between them and wraps long fingers around hot skin. Tyler bites into Jared's neck, moaning, as he spills over Jared's fingers. They stand there, panting and mostly naked while they try to learn to breathe again.

Someone lights a Piccolo Pete and Tyler winces, cringing against Jared. "I fucking hate those things."

Jared laughs and nods an agreement as they untangle themselves and pull their shorts back up.

Tyler takes a deep breath. "So—"

"Wanna get dinner next week?" Jared interrupts, finishing the knot on his trunks. He looks at his hand, at his come-covered fingers, and shrugs a little to himself before bringing his hand up to lick it clean.

"I—Yeah.” Tyler’s voice is rough. “Yeah okay."

Jared nods and swoops down, planting a smacking kiss on Tyler's slightly open mouth. He grabs Tyler's wrist and pulls him back to the picnic table as Megan lights another firework. After hoisting himself up on the edge of the table, he pulls Tyler into the space between his legs, his back to Jared’s chest, and wraps an arm around his waist. He rests his chin on Tyler's shoulder and watches a shower of blue and yellow sparks paint the sky.


End file.
